Three is a crowd?
by Khenzi
Summary: The new lawyer in the DA's office and the Chief Medical Examiner gets along very well. There is of course a certain detective who does not take to kindly to this friendship. Jane sets out to discredit Maura's new friend and then her plan back fire. Did Jane go to far this time? Will she pay the ultimate price for her jealousy?


**AN: To prevent any disappointment, this is a platonic friendship story, intended to be a one shot only. **

**I always wondered what would happen if another dynamic woman is added to this duo. Jane is generally very possessive and Maura is normally easily accepts new people in her life. That will lead to conflict. This is my representation of this conflict. **

**I hope you have enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. **

**Of course, I don't own anything with regards to Rizzoli and Isles. **

**Anon has pointed out that there are a few spelling, grammar and language mistakes. I will therefore try to identify and correct them. The final discussion between Jane and Chrystal was also rewritten.**

"Hey, Maura! Would you like to grab some lunch?" Jane asks as she walks into the pathologist's office.

Maura looks up from her computer and waves to the corner of her desk: "Your mother sent you lunch." She smiles.

Jane rolls her eyes as she concentrates on the two brown paper bags. The one marked "Jane Rizzoli's Lunch" and the other "Maura Isles' Lunch". "What? Are we back in kindergarten? Is she picking us up after school?"

Maura chuckles and joins Jane on the other side of the office. She takes her sandwich from her parcel and opens it. Maura gives a bright smile – Angela did not forget to cut off the crusts. Maura always wanted somebody that would cut off her crust. It does not even matter that it is a peanut butter and fluff sandwich. The carrots and celery will compensate for the health value of the lunch.

Like always Jane pushes the carrots and celery aside. Despite complaining about the home made lunch, she smiles brightly after examining the sandwich. She loves peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. At times she will even make herself one.

"Hello!" Chrystal Jennings, the new assistant in the District Attorney's office calls.

Immediately the smile from Jane's face evaporates. This has been going on now for weeks. Whenever Jane and Maura shares a free moment, Miss Jennings conveniently waltzes in. It got old very old very fast.

"Hi!" Maura greets her warmly. Jane almost visibly cringes with this friendly greeting. Seriously, there is no need to encourage their new shadow. Jane grunts something that could be a greeting.

Maura glares at Jane, but she could have saved herself the trouble. She therefore tries to compensate for the detectives rudeness. Chrystal is a few years younger than them, but she is a brilliant lawyer. Maura hit off with her straight away, but Jane was not too impressed.

"Would you like a peanut butter and fluff sandwich?" Maura offers politely.

Chrystal grimaces a bit. "No, thank you. I am allergic to peanut butter."

"Of course you are." Jane says sarcastically.

Maura kicks her and Jane sullenly rubs the spot. Chrystal, pretending not to notice any hostilities, settles herself against Maura's desk.

"You girls heard about the new cocktail bar that recently opened? The barmen are very cute and know all the cocktail moves. Apparently the drinks are also out of this world. We totally need to check it out! What about Saturday?" she asks cheerfully.

Jane's eyes are setting a new revolution record. She wonders when they had become Rizzoli, Isles and Jennings. Like the new musketeers or something. "That sounds lovely, but Maura and I already have other plans."

Maura frowns: "It is only movie night, Jane. We can have it on Friday or even on Sunday as well. I would love to experience this new bar. Even you enjoy the occasional Bloody Mary as I recall."

Jane nearly chokes. Saturdays are movie nights. It is tradition and now Maura is monkeying around with it.

Chrystal claps her hands excitedly. "Great! Around 9 then?" she asks.

"I will put it in my schedule." Maura confirms.

"Okay. I need to get back to court now. Enjoy lunch and your movie night, whenever you have it." Chrystal hovers in the door, but leaves after Maura give her a friendly wave.

Maura pokes Jane and raises her eyebrows at her. Jane just shrugs and finishes her sandwich.

"Jane, that was so rude!" Maura admonishes Jane when Chrystal is out of hearing range.

"What? She is rude to always barge in on us." Jane protest venomously.

"She is nice. Why don't you like her?" Maura asks, genuinely interested.

"Oh, I don't know?" Jane sneers. "Maybe because she is a snob? If you look up pretentious in the dictionary you will find a picture of her. Peanut allergy my ass!"

"Jane!" Maura sighs. "Peanut allergy is very common, about –"

"I don't care how many Americans are suffering with it." Jane huffs.

"You know, if you approach her with an open mind, you might actually like her." Maura reasons kindly. "At least invite her to movie night." She bargains in vain.

Jane jumps up angrily – of all the nutty things Maura can come up with?! Not even the Rizzoli clan is welcome at their movie nights. "If you want her as your new BFF, go have lunch in her office. See the worry in my eye!"

Maura looks after her as she storms off. She is not sure whether she should run after Jane and tell her that she is being ridiculous or if she should text her to grow up. Not having an absolute answer Maura settles on clearing the detective's lunch away. Of course the vegetables were untouched, but Jane was so upset, she even left her chips.

The next morning Jane arrives at the precinct ready to show Maura what a phoney Chrystal Jennings is for once and for all. Maura did try to phone Jane the previous evening, but Jane let all the calls go to voice mail. She did not even bother to listen to them. Once she has proof, Maura would come to a sound and rationale scientific response, promptly followed by an apology.

In order to avoid Maura, Jane goes to the cafe early for lunch. That did however not work to avoid Pretentious Jennings. After she noticed Jane in the corner; she walks over and sits down uninvited.

"Hi, Jane. Where is Maura?" She greets friendly; too friendly for Jane's liking.

Jane rubs her chin. "Where would Dr. Isles be on this sunny Thursday morning? Uhmmm? Well, I am not her keeper, but I think she may be in her morgue."

Chrystal chuckles; totally ignoring the dripping sarcasm. "Mind if I join you for lunch?"

As a matter of fact, Jane does mind. However, this is the perfect opportunity to test her theory.

"Yeah, sure!" she smiles friendly. "What can I get you?"

"That is really kind of you, but don't bother." Chrystal smiles and raises from her chair.

Jane pushes her down. "Lunch is on me. My mother works in the cafe and she will help me faster than Stanley would help you."

"Oh! In that case, can I have a Caesar salad with the dressing on the side?"

"Be right back."

Angela is not behind the counter and Jane walks to the kitchen.

"The kitchen is for staff only!" Stanley tries to stop her.

"Family, Stanley!" Jane barks at him. "You said we are like family and family always meets in the kitchen."

Angela is busy putting her lasagne in the oven. "Hi Janie!" she greets her daughter.

"Hi, Ma. Counsellor Jennings would like a Caesar Salad with the dressing on the side."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. You could have ordered with Stanley, you know."

"Yeah, but she is in a hurry. I thought I could maybe help you with the dressing."

That makes Angela suspicious. She has known Jane her entire life. Not only does the Caesar Salad's dressing come ready made, but Jane never offers to help in the kitchen. Not even for Maura! So why would she insist on helping with the order with a woman she detested?

"Jane, you are not going to spit in her food!" Angela says sternly.

"What? Come on, Ma? I would never do such a thing?" Jane defends herself annoyed.

Angela glares at her, but Jane puts up her best angel face as she pours the dressing in the side dish. When she is sure Angela is occupied with the other ingredients, she puts in a drop of peanut oil.

'Now let us see if Miss Pretentious gets hives.' Jane thinks satisfied with herself. Angela ushers her out with the order and she goes back to her table.

"Thank you!" Chrystal pours the dressing sparingly on the salad.

Jane fumbles with her own lunch while observing Chrystal with an eagle eye for any signs of urticaria. Not that she expects any, but she needs proper scientific data to convince Maura. What Jane did not expect is full blown anaphylaxis.

Chrystal's lips starts swelling by the end of her meal. Before Jane could even comment on it her breathing rate increases rapidly and she is covered with a severe set of hives. She goes deadly white and falls out of the stool. Jane manages to catch her before her head hits the floor.

Jane's eyes are as wide as saucers. There was only a drop of peanut oil in that dressing, she never expected that her experiment will fail so miserably. She grabs her phone from her hip and phones Maura.

"Maura! Help! Quickly! Chrystal had a rapid onset of anaphylaxis!"

"Jane?" Maura asks confused.

"In the cafe! Hurry!" Jane almost shouts.

"Jane, listen to me. If she has a severe food allergy, she would have an epinephrine shot with her. See if you can find it and inject her with it if I am not there yet. "

"Okay!" Jane throws down her phone and empties Chrystal's handbag. Angela rushes over after she has phoned Emergency Services. She tries to comfort the young lawyer, while Jane looks for the injection. As she found it, Maura rushes in. She wastes no time in baring the fallen woman's arm and injecting her.

"Angela, we are going to need an ambulance." She orders, while examining Chrystal. "There can be a second onset within 1 to 6 hours time."

"They are on their way." Angela looks accusingly at Jane.

Before Angela could say anything else, the paramedics arrived. Maura stays close to report her initial findings and treatment given. Angela turns her full attention to her daughter and points to the chair. Jane obediently sits down. It has been a few years since she has been in this position, but she has plenty of experience of when to not cross her mother.

"What happened?" Maura asks once Chrystal was removed from the cafe.

"Oh, I am sure Jane here would be able to fill us in." Angela says sternly, glaring hard at her daughter.

"I wanted to see if she is really allergic to peanuts." Jane mumbles, looking down at her feet.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, do you want to tell me you purposefully contaminated that young lawyer's food while you knew she is allergic to peanuts?" Angela demands.

"No, I don't want to tell you that at all." Jane says in a small voice. "I was just so sure that she is lying about the allergy."

"Well!" Angela declares, throwing her hands in the air. "Be grateful you are not staying under my roof, missy! I would know exactly what to do with such immature behaviour. I am really, really very disappointed in you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli. I can't even look at you!" Angela turns on her heel and walks off, leaving Jane with a very upset Dr. Maura Isles.

When Jane gets the courage to look up, Maura is glaring at her with raised eyebrows.

"Look Maura, I am really so, so sorry!" Jane pleads, but Maura raises her hand to stop whatever else Jane may want to say.

Jane cannot stand looking in the angry, disappointed hazel eyes. She hangs her head again, but Maura would not have it. She lifts Jane's chin with her forefinger, glaring down in the sorrowful brown eyes. After a few long minutes, Maura shakes her head and walks out without saying one word to Jane. Jane miserably lets her head fall in her hands. She has screwed up big time.

It takes a few hours before Jane has the courage to phone Maura. This time around it is her calls that are being ignored. Jane does not even bother to leave a message; she knows Maura will not listen to them. Jane never saw Maura being that pissed before. Not even after Jane shot Doyle, then at least the ME was still willing to engage in a cat fight.

That evening Jane forces herself to go to the hospital where they took Chrystal. She nearly killed the woman, the least she could do is go and apologize. Jane even buys a big bouquet of flowers. She never meant the woman harm; she just wanted to prove a point.

Jane does not get a warm reception in the private hospital room. Maura is sitting with Chrystal and both women just ignored her. No greeting, no other gesture. Jane never felt so uncomfortable in her entire life.

"Look, I am sorry. I am really, really so sorry." She says while placing the flowers on the bed. Chrystal does not even bother to throw it off the bed - that would be an acknowledgement of Jane's presence.

"If I could only explain?' Jane does not even know how she could explain this, but she has to try. Everybody is so mad at her, with good reason, but it is still not easy on her.

"I honestly thought that the peanut allergy was just a story –" Neither women looked at her, and Jane just stop the explanation. The way she sees it, it will only make matters worse.

"You" her voice breaks a bit "You both have every right to be furious at me. I deserve whatever comes to me about this thing. I just want you to know that it was never my intension to make you sick. And I am truly deeply sorry for my behaviour."

Jane could just as well be the paint on the walls. Neither Maura nor Chrystal give her any attention whatsoever.

"I would like to make it up to you, Chrystal. If you want to you can come to our next movie night." Jane sees Maura's brow furrowing. Obviously there are no guarantees about any further movie nights. "If there is ever another one, that is. I will make my famous pizza and I promise that there will be no peanuts. We can even drink wine . . . or cocktails - whatever you want. We can watch whatever you. . ." Jane nervously rubs her hands. She is wasting her time. No person who is right in their minds would ever trust her again with food. "Just, I am sorry. I know it is difficult to believe, but I am."

Jane takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "I am leaving now, and I promise to not bother either of you again."

Maura looks up as Jane turns around and leaves. She knows Jane well enough to know that she is really sorry, but also feels that some punishment for this is in order. Jane almost killed another human today because of jealousy. She has every intension to forgive the detective – eventually. She smiles at the woman in the bed.

"Jane really makes a delicious pizza and it is not everybody that has the privilege of tasting it." She states as a matter of fact.

"What gumption that woman has!" Chrystal exploded. "For weeks I was kissing her ass to become friends, absorbing her abuse and then she tries to kill me. Now she wants to save her ass and invites me for pizza and movie? The nerve!"

Maura sighs. She can understand why Chrystal is upset and frankly she has every right to be. But Jane is her BFF: that is best friend forever. A commitment that Maura does not take lightly: very few people ever stuck with her.

"Chrystal, Jane is my friend and will always be my friend." Maura says gently. "I know her very well and I can guarantee you that it was never her intention to kill you. What she has done is not acceptable and she knows it. She really is sorry, I promise you."

"I think she is only sorry that she is caught." Chrystal says bitterly. "Just because she is in homicide, does not give her the right to purposely endanger another's life! That is what Detective Rizzoli is going to realize tomorrow."

Maura takes Chrystal's hand in both of hers. "You know, if you have worked with detectives as long as I have, you get to know them very well. They have high stress jobs and sometimes act very childish as a way of releasing the tension. They are for example very serious about their trashketball. I kid you not! And pranks are about as natural to them as breathing."

"You want to call it a prank?" Chrystal asked incredulously.

Maura ignores the disruption and continues her story. "One can never wish for a murder to happen, but someday I seriously consider it. Like the one day that Jane got a uniform to hide in a body bag. Detective Frost is not comfortable with the dead. He arrived late at the morgue and Jane told him to look in the bag. When he did, the officer sat up. Detective Frost fainted and bumped his head against one of the tables. He actually had a slight concussion from the fall. Do you know what he did?"

Chrystal rolls her eyes, but she is interested whether she liked it or not.

"He dropped a snake on Jane at her desk! Jane is not afraid of much, but she is terrified of snakes. She was screaming like a little girl."

Chrystal has to smile, despite her anger towards Jane. She can only imagine how disgusted Jane would be for screaming like that.

"What happened then?" she asks.

"Well, I treated Frost for a concussion after his fall. He lived. I hugged Jane when she got down at the morgue after the snake. She lived. A new case came up before she could retaliate. But that is what they do. Pull pranks until it is uncertain who owes whom for which prank. That forms part of their war stories, but it is war stories that can be laughed at. They don't many of those, especially Jane."

It is Chrystal's turn to sigh. "I know she suffered some serious shit."

"I am not even talking about Hoyt. Jane never talks about it, but she was given a really hard time when she joined homicide. Almost daily somebody left a tampon in her water and the men was stealing the credit for the cases she solved. They never cut her any slack. Then Jane was involved in a bad shooting and her career was practically over. She solved the Hoyt case, and Korsak – although sympathetic towards her – did not want to believe her. She went after Hoyt on her own and Korsak went behind her when he discovered what she did. He found her pinned to the floor and shot Hoyt. That day the Homicide Department took notice of her. However, they never expected to see her back. Then she testified, when nobody would blame her if she didn't. And she came back. She done what they all knew they could not do. Therefore she earned their respect. She became the heart of the department. She became the heart of BPD."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Maura smirks guiltily. "I am telling you how the police work. You are going to work with them as well and you may gain insight from my experience. It is not easy to become one of them, but when you are, you are truly blessed."

"So you want me to let Detective Rizzoli get away scot free?"

"This is an opportunity to get in with the brothers of blue. If you cut one of them slack, you cut them all slack."

"And that is worth almost getting killed for?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Maura smiles brightly. "You know, Jane will never forgive herself. She will always protect you from now on and nobody will even think about a peanut when you around. You are guaranteed that much. However, you now have the chance to make Jane a devoted friend. You have earned your stripes and they will all respect you for that."

Chrystal scratches her head in thought. "How did you earn your stripes?"

Maura giggles. "I befriended Jane. It is not as easy as it sounds."

"Okay." Chrystal sighs. "I will give her another chance."

"Thank you, Chrystal. Really, I do appreciate it. Don't worry; Jane is not going to be let of the hanger. I am definitely going to give her a piece of my mind. Angela is also very upset with Jane and intends on letting Jane suffer a very long time."

Chrystal grins. "I still get my revenge though, don't I?"

"Definitely!" Maura grins mischievously. "But please don't hurt her. Let her watch Titanic on Friday – twice."

Chrystal giggles and Maura takes it as her cue to leave. She has saved Jane's behind, but Jane still have to face the Maura music.

"Maura?" Chrystal calls as Maura walks out of the room.

"Yes?"

"It is hook. Jane is not going to be let off the hook."

Maura grins happily. "Have a good night. See you tomorrow evening at Jane's."

Nothing of that grin remains as Maura walks into the bullpen the next morning. "Come with me!" She practically snarls at Jane and walks to the boardroom. She pulls out a chair for Jane and closes the blinds of the room.

"Actually, Detective Rizzoli, since you have attempted killing somebody, the interrogation room would be a more appropriate location. I do not want any eavesdroppers to this conversation; therefore the boardroom will have to do."

Jane stares at Maura wide eyed, uncertain of what to expect. Maura leans against the table so that she can look down on Jane.

"What were you thinking, Jane Rizzoli? I never considered you to be irresponsible. You did not even notice the medic alert that she is wearing? And you are supposed to be one of Boston's best detectives?"

Jane studies her hands. There is just no defence for her actions.

"Maura, you have to believe me. I am so sorry!" she whispers.

"Sorry, Jane?" Maura laughs coldly. "Would sorry bring Chrystal back to life if she died yesterday? You know that there was a great possibility for exactly that to happen? Would a judge and jury accepted your sorry? Would sorry save your career? What you have done is seriously not okay, Jane." During Maura's rant her voice gradually grew softer, more disappointed.

Jane looks at Maura with tears in her eyes. "No, it wouldn't. But that is all that I have to offer."

Maura stares at Jane, making sure there is no compassion on her face. She fully intends to make Jane cry with this discussion. She gets up and moves to the opposite side of the room. She keeps her back turned to Jane.

"Chrystal practically begged you to be her friend, Jane. Yet you only had sneers and sarcasm for all her efforts. Help me to understand how she offended you? Why you can't at least treat her with respect? I know you know better."

Jane remains silent; all her reservations regarding Chrystal Jennings now seem so trivial.

Maura swirls around and slams her hand on the table: "Answer me!"

"I don't know!" Jane cries out.

"You don't know?" Maura raises her eyebrows. "You Don't Know?!" Maura throws her hands in the air.

"She was just so bloody pretentious. I hate people that think that they have every right in this world just because they are rich. Money does not make anybody superior."

Maura notices the past tense that Jane has used.

"So, you judge her on appearances. Did you even bother to find the person behind the facade?" she asks mercilessly.

"No." Jane mumbles.

"I can't hear you?"

"No, Maura, I have not."

Maura walks back to Jane and takes her by the shoulders. "Why not?" she asks softly.

Jane takes a deep breath, trying to contain her emotions. It does not help much. "I was jealous." Jane sobs.

Maura nods thoughtfully. She perches on the table again.

"You were jealous. Just like a 6 year old, you were jealous of your friend having a new friend. And then you have the nerve to complain if somebody treats you like the child like you act to be."

Jane can only nod and hide her face in her hands. Maura feels tears stinging her own eyes with Jane's crying.

"Jane, look at me." She orders sternly.

It takes Jane a few minutes, but she then she meets Maura's eyes.

"Don't ever play around with somebody's well being again. I am repeating myself, but that is not okay. Nobody can approve of that. Do you understand?"

Jane nods sadly.

"Okay. Chrystal and I will come to your place tonight and you better make it okay. I definitely recall that you promising that you will MAKE us pizza and that you will watch whatever Chrystal suggests. I expect that you will be the kind, funny, sweet Jane that I know you are. Okay?"

Jane nods again and Maura stands up again. She hesitates at the door and then turns around again. She places her hands on Jane's shoulders from behind.

"Jane, I told you before. You are my friend, I love you and I will not do anything to compromise our friendship. You will always be my favourite LLBFF, regardless of how many other friends I may have. Okay? I will never exchange you for another." She squeezes Jane's shoulders.

Jane is too emotional to speak. She reaches up and touches Maura's hand.

"Are you going to be okay?" Maura asks sympathetically.

Jane nods. "Yeah!"

"Tonight then, Jane." Maura says and then leaves the boardroom.

It is a slow Friday, with nothing else to do but catch up on paper work. Jane is down, so the other detectives concentrate on their paperwork and don't instigate games or pranks. Maura uses her Friday to take inventory of the morgue. She works right through lunch and only saw the latest cafe poster at the end of her day. Angela always had a flair for the dramatic and Stanley will exploit the situation as far as he possibly can. At the entrance of the cafe there is a poster banning Jane from the cafe. Poor Jane!

Poor Jane on the other hand took Maura's words to heart and really done her upmost to impress her guests of the evening. When they walked in, there were even Martini's waiting for them. The atmosphere was rather uncomfortable. Jane twirls her hair and avoids eye contact, but the loaded silence is working on her nerves.

"Chrystal, I know it does not change a thing, but I am really very sorry."

"Are you sorry for saving my life, Jane?" Chrystal attempts humour, the atmosphere is daunting. "The way I understand it, you made sure that I don't fall on my head and phoned immediately for medical help."

Jane grins shyly. "No. I am sorry for putting you in that position to begin with."

"It's okay, Jane. I forgive you." Chrystal smiles and hugs the brunette. "We will talk later and reach some understanding. Right now I would really like to sample the pizza you promised us."

Jane really wants to roll her eyes, but Maura has yet to accept her apology. Besides, the ME did raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, sure. I did check all the ingredients and research it online to make sure that there are no peanuts in it. I don't know how you can test it and I know you will never trust me and –" Jane really is on full mode rambling. However, Chrystal stops that by picking at the topping on the pizza. A sure way of gaining some brownie points with Jane. Maura joins her at picking some of the mushrooms and Jane laughs unbelievingly. That breaks the ice and soon things are on more comfortable terms.

Things are actually really going very well. It helps that Chrystal is not insisting that Jane should sit through Titanic. She bought her favourite movie, which turned out to be The Fast and the Furious. Jane cannot fault her on that choice – even if Maura use it as grounds for a mechanics lecture.

The lecture is disrupted when Maura is called out to a scene for one of the other detectives. She kept her alcohol consumption to a minimum because she was on call.

"I have to go. Will you two be okay?" she asks concerned.

"Yes, we will be fine." Chrystal decides, quite comfortable on Jane's couch.

Maura slips on her shoes and gather her things. "Okay then, play nicely. Jane, can I have a word?"

Jane sighs and stands up. Off course Maura is going to lecture her and insist on her best behaviour.

"Have you spoken to mother yet?" Maura asks when they stand in the corridor.

"No. She apparently still can't look at me. I have been banned from the cafe and every family dinner from now till kingdom comes." Jane says sadly.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Maura offers.

"No, it is fine. She will come around when I beg her for forgiveness. Besides, Stanley's coffee will only give me ulcers. So it is actually a good thing."

Maura giggles and hugs Jane unexpectedly. "Thanks for tonight, Jane. You really put in a lot of effort and I appreciate it."

"It is the least I could do." Jane says glumly.

Maura winks at her. "Cheer up, Jane. All is well that ends well. Let us put it behind us."

"No 'Behave or else"?" Jane asks stunned.

"No, Jane. I know I can trust you. Good night."

"Bye! Good luck with Crowe."

Jane grins as she walks back inside. Iit feels like a huge weight has been removed from her heart. She can tolerate – no, be polite and friendly – with Chrystal as long as all is well between her and Maura.

"Can I get you anything, Chrystal? Another martini, a beer or wine perhaps?" Jane offers politely.

"Coffee maybe?" Chrystal asks and come sits at Jane's counter.

"Sure, but I only have instant. At least the milk is not spoiled." Jane smirks.

"Instant is fine, Jane."

Jane busies herself with making the coffee.

"So you are blue collar Italian?" Chrystal asks.

Jane bites her tongue, she did promise Maura best behaviour. So far she got off pretty lightly, so she can endure Chrystal being condescending. She deserves much worse.

"Yes, my father used to be a plumber." Jane shrugs while sliding Chrystal's coffee over.

"I am from food stamp trailer park trash." Chrystal announces.

Jane sits down as well, that was the last thing she expected to hear.

"You came a far way." She says softly, ashamed for misjudging the younger woman.

Chrystal shrugs. "Well, I never cared for the trailer park. I vowed that I will leave it behind and change my stars. It took a lot of hard work, but I did succeed."

"Yes, you did." Jane admits, wishing that she could just disappear.

"Jane, I know that you think that I am pretentious and I guess that you are correct. It is just that the trailer park stink is very difficult to escape. I always fear that I will be unmasked. You know, and then all my accomplishments will mean nothing. People will treat me with distain because of where I am from. That just is not fair. Therefore I act like I was always destined to be a lawyer, to be one of them."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jane asks studying her own mug.

Chrystal gives a lopsided smile. "I think that you will understand. You are also annoyed by the self-righteous entitlement that some of the filthy rich have. You also hate how they look down their noses at us – those that have to work for a living."

"There are exceptions." Jane offers weakly.

"Yes, like Maura." Chrystal acknowledges. "To tell you the truth Jane, I was hoping that you and I can become friends. It was just easier to catch you in the morgue – that is why I hanged with Maura. A friendship with her is an unexpected bonus. She is just so kind, everybody just has to love her."

"You wanted to be friends with me?" Jane asks stunned. "Why? I was always acted like an asshole with you."

"I have been asking myself the same question recently." Chrystal sighs. Jane has enough decency to be thoroughly ashamed.

"I don't know, Jay. Back when we were kids, the "blue collars" sort off buffered us from hardship. It sounds strange, generally blue collars don't have much, but they are always – ALWAYS – willing to help; without expecting anything in return. The rich often support charities; it is a way to make them feel like good people. They have this nauseating pity for the poor. They would give the poor their damaged-beyond-repair stuff and then expect eternal gratitude and sainthood for it. The working class will share what they have."

Jane nods. "I think it is because the blue collars know very well that there is only one pay check between them and the street. Ma always preached about 'Cast thy bread on the waters'."

Chrystal takes a sip of her coffee, before continuing. "Yes. I once saw you drinking coffee with Rondo in front of the court house. Maura joined you and you playfully shoved Rondo when he was making inappropriate remarks about Maura. You touched a homeless person without a second thought. You were not afraid he is going to rub off on you. You did not try to save him. You treated him as your peer. Then I knew that you won't hold the trailer park against me."

Jane really wanted to punch herself in the face at that moment. She might have to settle by challenging a train to a wrestling match. She reaches over the table and takes Chrystal's hands. "Chrystal, I am so sorry. I – shit, you are so not going to believe me – but I was jealous!"

"Jealous?" Chrystal asks dubiously.

"Yip! Jealous." Jane cringes. "Like a 6 year old I was jealous that my best friend is going to get another, improved best friend. One that is better and more suitable than me." Jane starts picking at her scars. "I know – I actually always knew – that it is silly and childish, but Maura is my friend. Nobody dared to be her friend before me. As we became friends, Maura lowered her guard. More and more people saw just what an amazing person she is. She is outrageously intelligent, kind and so endearing. I somehow feel that I cultivated it in her, although I know that it was always part of her deep down. Now that she has the confidence to allow people closer, to offer herself, I am scared she is going to identify a more appropriate friend and tell me to hit the road. She does not really need me; she will probably be off better without me." Jane comes clean, baring her soul like Chrystal done earlier.

Chrystal laughs unbelievingly. That is just about the last thing she ever expected to hear.

Jane shakes her head. "I know, I know. It is preposterous. You are the type of friend that Maura should have made in her fancy boarding school. You are intelligent, fashionable and have an appreciation for the finer things in life. I will never be able to fill that need for Maura."

Chrystal reaches forward and takes Jane's hands in her own. "You know that Maura values your friendship highly. She has to be, suffering all the 'abuse' you put her through."

"Well, yeah!" Jane smirks. "Don't let that fool you. You don't want to be on Maura Isles' wrong side. She is dynamite."

"Learned from the best, I assume." Chrystal tilts her head. "Fight fire with fire, but always stand with family. Even if you are mad at them. Last night she was very cold and distant with you, but she still pleaded your case. She still called you friend."

"I don't even want to know." Jane groans, but she can't stop the radiant smile on her face. She pulls her hands free from Chrystal and silently investigates her for a moment.

"You are okay. I am a fool for not noticing it earlier."

Chrystal smiles and raises her mug in a toast. "Friends?"

Jane clinks her mug with Chrystal. "Friends!"

**AN: Just to clarify: I have nothing against Rizzles. The majority of the stories here are about Jane and Maura in a romantic relationship. I enjoyed a lot of them. Not to offend anybody, but I always found the stories from Lady Neeko; Madame Cissy; Colormetheworld; DSFEO78; Socks-lost homegirls; bkppr1066; sociallyawkwardpenquin; amongst others very well written and always a good read. Obviously they are in a totally different league – one that I will never be good enough to join. **

**However, I do prefer to write about Jane and Maura as friends. I have tried my hand at Rizzles – one the worst story ever and the other was apparently okay. Been there, done it. But there are people who like to read about platonic friendship. I am much more comfortable writing without trying to incorporate lovey dovey things. Nothing wrong with it; but I suck big time with it (both in writing and real life). Janet Tamaro also portrays them as friends. **

**I do also enjoy playing with the characters in different-than-expected scenarios. I like doing something different. That makes life interesting. **

**I don't think it makes me a horrible person, perhaps just somebody not well suited to fanfiction. I probably overstayed my welcome. However I am still in the middle of a few stories (published and unpublished) and like Hoyt I always finish what I started. (I am like Hoyt – horror! Just shoot me now!)**

**In conclusion: I am sorry if I or one of my stories offended anybody. I will probably remove myself once I finished all my current drafts. **


End file.
